


Unexpected

by Pine trees_Dorito (original_nxme_here)



Series: Work Togehter [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Backstory, Domestic, Just the Beginning, M/M, Overuse Of Parentheses, kind of, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_nxme_here/pseuds/Pine%20trees_Dorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how Dipper expected his day to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

     This wasn't how Dipper expected his day to go.

     It started out like any other. He awoke to the sound of something exploding, followed by excited yips. He just rolled his eyes and prayed to some higher being that his partner and pet didn't destroy anything too important or expensive (not that they couldn't easily replace anything or were lacking money, but after summers spent with Grunkle Stan, he'd become a bit cheap).

     Dipper showered quickly and dressed in his usually attire (blue flannel over a black shirt, jeans with holes at the knees, dirty converse, an assortment of bracelets with different physical and metaphysical properties and his necklace (Bill hated how he dressed, and was always trying to get him to dress to show his status (even though that was a total lie and Bill could often be found wearing one of Dipper's old flannels or sweaters))) and went downstairs to find Bill.  
Apparently the explosion had been the toaster that had pissed Bill off (it always burnt his toast) and Bill decided that the only way to deal with it was to blow it up (at least it wasn't the bathtub again that had been a horrid mess to clean up). Dipper tried to be angry, but he couldn't stop the fond from showing, especially when Bill whined about the "wretched human toasting machine of death."

     After breakfast of eggs (without toast), Bill left to conduct Important Demon Business (that Dipper had stopped questioning) and Dipper was left alone with Azazel (his and Bill's adorable hell hound puppy).

     Azazel was six months, still occasionally set things on fire, and was Dipper's best friend.

     Bill didn't like when Dipper was alone for extended periods of time (a few hours really), especially when he traipsed (Bill's words) throughout the forest behind their house. So, he got Dipper Azazel as a gift. It had been a good decision.

     Dipper decided to read a new spell book Bill had gotten out of a recent deal (seeing as he had nothing better to do today, Bill had already taken Azazel out for a walk, and he was completely stocked up on all his herbs and gems stones). It was old, the pages thin and yellowed with time, written in an old dead language Dipper couldn't place (luckily Dipper had received the ability to speak/read all languages after his bonding with Bill).

     He sat in the library – taking out book after book to cross-reference – for hours on end, Azazel sleeping at his feet (he was very calm for a puppy).

     The knock at his door was surprising (they lived in the deep woods, so they got the random lost tourist or hiker). He closed his book and went to answer the door, not expecting to see someone he hadn't seen in over eight years.

     He blinked repeatedly, wondering if they were going to disappear.

     "Mabel?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just backstory for my actually story. There will be a one-shot in Mabel's point of view up soon and then I will start uploading the actually chapetered story. Comments and stuff appreciated.


End file.
